Tambourine
by AspergianStoryteller
Summary: When Orochimaru died, what happened to the Sound Villagers? Some went this way, some went that way, this one went to Konoha.


Title: Tambourine.

Author:AspergianStoryteller.

Genre: Adventure/General.

Summary: When Orochimaru died, what happened to the Sound Villagers? Some went this way, some went that way, this one went to Konoha. I know that oc-centric fics seem to have a selective audience, so I hope that everyone who gives this a chance will like it. It just popped into my head one day and wants to come out. I hope they're not Mary Sue-ish. Don't own Naru.

'Ah! There it is at last! I knew I'd find this place eventually!'

Several meters away from the beginning of the vast forest, the gates Of Konoha stood tall, proud, battle-worn- and closed.

XXX xxx XXX

Shikamaru turned his gaze away from the clouds when became aware of someone approaching the gates he and Choji were guarding. 'Oi Choji, we got a visitor. Hey, who goes there?'

'Hello! Can I come in?' A young girl stepped out from the forest pathway and got closer. Shikamaru and Choji, making their proper ninja observations noticed that she had darkish, tied back hair, sun burnt skin, and a skinny, ragga-muffin sort of shape. Her clothes were what caught their attention though. The old, travel stained clothes weren't unusual, but the familiar looking butt-bow around her waist sure was.

'Shika-' Choji whispered. 'She's from the Sound!'

'I know.' Raising his voice, Shikamaru spoke to the stranger. 'You're from the Hidden Sound Village right?'

'Yeah! I lived there until everything got split up!'

'What's your name and why have you come here?'

'I'm Tambourine and I've come to live here!'

'What should we do with her? We can't just let her in.'

'... We'll bring her in for interrogation.'

'T & I? She may be from Sound, but she looks harmless.'

'They often do, but she won't be tortured if she co-operates.'

Tambourine waited while the Konoha guards whispered between themselves. They must be deciding what to do about her. She hoped they'd let her in.

'Okay Tambourine-San, We're going to search you, then you'll be escorted to an office for questioning. If you attempt to trick us, you will be regarded as a threat to Konoha and we will use force on you. Got that?'

'Sure!' Excellent!

With Shikamaru keeping watch for traps, Choji went down and searched Tambourine for explosives, weapons and disguising.

'She's clean! Shall I escort her?'

'Go ahead.' After a glance at the butt-bow he added, 'actually, give her a lift. It wouldn't be good for people to see that get-up.'

'Okay.' Choji hoisted the girl onto his back and took off into the village.

XXX xxx XXX

Tambourine stared around in awe. How incredible! Konoha so far was as amazing as she'd heard!

'So, what's it like in Sound?' Choji asked.

'It's okay. Most of it is underground, that's why I got sun-burnt on the way here. Some of the people were jerks, some were okay.'

'What's Orochimaru like?' Choji was honestly curious. He'd heard Naruto mention the guy a few times, saying what a creepy-ass jerk he was, but here was someone from the Sannin's village- one he was not fighting.

'Scarey.' _Knock knock. 'Oi, got any dirty dishes in there?'_ 'Just knock and ask for dishes brat, and if no one answers, just go back later so you don't interrupt something.' _The door opened, and two gleaming yellow eyes peered down. '?' _

_'H-have you got dishes for me to take away?' _

_The eyes disappeared for a moment and came back, now accompanied by a pale hand holding a glass. _

_Tambourine took the glass with trembling hands, and moved down the hall as fast as she could without dropping something. _

'Some people often said how amazing he was, and some of them said he was really creepy. He was probably both.'

XXX xxx XXX

'So Tambourine-San, you've come to Konoha with the intention of living here.'

'Yes. Can I?'

'Well that depends on whether or not you're a threat to our village. How do you intend to earn a living? Are you a ninja?'

'No.'

'How will you work then? What can you do?'

'I can wash dishes, and dry them and put them away. And I can do laundry, and shopping, and waitering, and cleaning, and delivering things...'

Yamanaka Inoichi listened to the Sound girl, who he'd learnt was called Tambourine and was sixteen or seventeen years old, rattle off the things she could do, and had done, to earn her living. So far, she seemed pretty harmless, but one couldn't be too careful when dealing with foreigners. As the interrogation progressed, he found out that she was an orphan abducted from an orphanage in Konoha as a baby and had been raised as a servant in the Sound village doing odd jobs.

'I did dishes a lot. When we were in between bases, I had to take them to a river for washing but at a base I used the kitchen. My favourite one has a tube so big, I could swim in it, so Jin-Sensei taught me how to swim and how to walk on water so I could do the dishes in there.'

Walk on water? Interesting.

'I did shopping to when I was old enough. A lot of the time I just had to carry stuff for someone else, but I also went on my own, and Sen-Sensei taught me how to read because the list was too long to remember, but I can't read really hard stuff.'

'What other interesting things did you learn, Tambourine?'

'Sometimes when my chores were done, I got to spar with the beginner ninja. I know how to count money for shopping, how to make cleaning liquid and sewing and cooking. The cooking I had to learn during the Chuunin exam here because lots of us went away and died. There were less people to look after then, but there were also less people to do stuff to.' Tambourine frowned.

Inoichi wrote all this in his notes. 'If we decide to let you stay here, you will use these skills to earn money? Have you ever considered being a ninja?'

'Maybe. I like doing dishes and chores, but being a ninja, I'd have to really think about that. It's really dangerous.'

'It can be. Depending on your rank and abilities, you could be doing deadly S-Class mission or easy D-Class ones. Gennin are always complaining about those.'

'I don't think I'd mind. I'm not very brave or strong or clever like a ninja.'

'Are you sure about that? Finding your way here to an enemy of Sound is pretty brave.'

Tambourine smiled.

'Now Tambourine-San, why don't you tell me more about the Sound? Would you be able to point out the locations of bases on a map or tell me what towns they're near?'

'... Um, I'm not supposed to do that, Yamanaka-San. Since Konoha and Oto are enemies. Telling the enemy your villages' secrets is bad.'

'If we're enemies then why did you come here?' The other ninja observing the interview prepared themselves for attack.

'Because I was born here. I knew you'd ask me about it when I got here but, is there any point now that the Sound is split up?'

'Even split up, the Sound nin can be dangerous,' Inoichi explained. 'There could also be useful information, or prisoners still at the bases. The Sound ninja did some pretty bad stuff, so telling us about them will help fix what they did.'

'Other ninja villagers can do bad stuff to, Yamanaka-San.'

'That's true, but the Sound were particularly so. You must have seen or heard of it. Prisoners, people being used in experiments?'

Tambourine frowned again. 'Yeah. I asked if we could let them go, because they sounded upset, but the others said we couldn't, and I didn't know how to do it by myself. I think they got out anyway when Orochimaru-Sama died.'

'Maybe some of them haven't. You can help them now by telling us what you know about Oto.'

'Well, okay. There's a base underground in the Land of Rice Paddies, in a forest. And another in the Land Of Tea near Jasmine Village...'

XXX xxx XXX

'That's all? Thank you very much Tambourine-San. Just a few more things I need to ask you then this interrogation will be over. Have you heard of someone called Uchiha Sasuke?'

'Yeah- I know him!'

The T & I personnel all perked up hearing this.

'Tell us what you know of him,' Inoichi encouraged.

'He's the guy who left here to train at Sound. Everybody talked about him a lot. He was very important to Orochimaru-Sama. I met him a few times when we were at the same base. He's pale and has funny black hair.'

'How did you meet him? What happened?'

'I took dirty dishes and laundry from his room. One time I was cleaning the toilet in there when he walked in. I said hi and he didn't say anything back. Another time I was cleaning training weapons and he came in to take some. I also met him in the kitchen when I was making a mid-night snack.'

'When did you last see him and what condition was he in?'

'About a month ago? He looked okay I think. He's pretty strong.'

XXX xxx XXX

'Now that questioning is done, I'll need to have a look inside your head.'

'You mean like, read my mind?'

'Yes. Standard procedure for interrogation. Just sit still and it'll be over soon.'

Tambourine looked a little apprehensive.

'Sorry kid, but I have to invade your privacy a little. It's a small price to pay for security.' Inoichi placed his hands on each side of Tambourine's head and initiated the jutsu. 'Ninja Art: Mind Infiltration Technique.'

The inside of Tambourine's mind was pretty normal for a human, Inoichi observed. A quick file through her memories revealed no deceit, plots or malicious intent. Checking out the girl's psych condition, (after all, the only kind of person worse to a ninja village than an enemy spy was an unpredictable lunatic) he found that she was quite sane, somewhat ignorant but not stupid, and capable. No signs of serious abuse or threat potential. _That's a relief. _

'So do I pass?' Tambourine asked groggily.

'You do.' The mind jutsu specialist shook his head clear and added more notes to his report. 'Now, despite what your threat status may be, until we decide what to do with you, and to make sure this isn't a trap, you'll be detained in a cell and kept under observation. Come along now.'

XXX xxx XXX

For the next month, Tambourine lived in a small guarded cell at T & I. She was watched for signs of mind control, seals, drugs and homing scents or devices. After a few days, they allowed her books and scrolls to pass the time, and very mild, supervised exercise. Every day, her mind and urine were checked for new things. Inoichi, Ibiki, Anko and other T & I personal had interrogations with her also. _'I hope you understand the consequences of lying to ninja who are interrogating you, brat. If we find just one irregularity in your story, you'll be tortured for information. If you've got anything you'd like to tell us, it had better be while we're still on your side. After all, we'd rather not have to break a little girl like you.__' _

_'Listen up brat 'cause I'm only going to say this once: if you even think you can pull a fast one over our heads, you're a seriously dumb f*ck. You try lying to us and I'll put snakes on you you didn't even know existed.__' Anko then proceeded to summon several small snakes and brandish them at Tambourine threateningly. They slithered around her shoulders and neck, hissing menacingly. 'Is there anything you'd like to come clean on?' _

'Yikes. I knew I wouldn't exactly be welcomed like a friend, but this is intense.' Tambourine added extra spit to the lump of toilet paper in her hand and continued cleaning her cell's toilet. _They did say it would stupid to come here._ This thought she kept inside her head. Thinking aloud did diminish gloom and loneliness, but sometimes it was safer to keep things to yourself.

XXX xxx XXX

'Alright Tambourine-San. It's about time to let you out now.' Inoichi, accompanied by an ANBU, entered the cell one (was it morning or afternoon now?).

Tambourine looked up from her futon, blinking. 'So can I stay here?'

'That's for Hokage-Sama to decide. We've declared you probably safe, but she gets final say. I'll take you to her now and we'll see what happens. Now before we go, these charkra-restraints need to go on...'

XXX xxx XXX

'Hokage-Sama?'

'Zzz.'

'Hokage-Sama...'

'Zzz.'

*Sigh* 'She's been at the sake again. Shizune-San needs to hide it again.'

'Wow, she must have had a lot,' Tambourine remarked. 'It takes less than this to put me to sleep.'

'You drink? Aren't you too young?'

'There's an age limit?'

'... Yes. Usually.' Inoichi shook his head. 'Never mind that now... Wake up Tsunade-Sama!'

'Zz- wha! Oh, Inoichi-Kun, it's you.' Tsunade rubbed her eyes. 'And who- whoa! What's someone from Sound doing in my office!'

'This is Tambourine-San, our refugee from the Sound we've been keeping under observation, Tsunade-Sama.'

'Ah, her. I remember. Report.'

'She's been searched and interrogated and deemed a non-threat, as my reports have said. I've brought her here now to ask for permission to stay.' Inoichi handed over his final collective report and waited while Tsunade read it. Outside the office, in the hallway and in their surveillance spots, ninja and office employees eavesdropped with curiosity. They had all been surprised when Inoichi came up with a Sound girl at his side. What would their Hokage-Sama have to say to her?

XXX xxx XXX

'Alright.'

'Alright?'

'Yes. Don't get your hopes up, you'll be spending at least a month under ANBU observation and if they have reason to suspect you of trickery, you'll be locked up or taken out. Understand?'

'Yes! Thank you Hokage-Sama!'

'Did you hear that? She's letting her stay!'

'Yeah, yeah, you're welcome brat. Shizune!' _Quick, hide the sake! _

_Thump thump thump! _Tsunade's assistant came up from the next floor down and into the office. As soon as she saw Tambourine, she had her poison senbon out and ready to fly.

'Hold it Shizune! It's okay! This girl is a refugee.'

'A refugee? From the Sound?'

'Yes. Read this report, then help her get settled here or have one of the gennin brats do it.'

... 'Okay. Come on then, Tambourine-San? Follow me. Oh, take the belt off first. Better not let anyone else see it.'

'... But my pants will fall down.' ...

XXX xxx XXX

Tambourine looked around the now ground level streets in delight. Everything was so fascinating! She had been to many Sound bases and towns in her life but every new place was at least a bit different. There were ninja leaping across the rooftops, civilians buying and selling goods below, patched-up houses and all bursting with life!

'Say, you're an experienced cleaner right?'

Tambourine turned her attention back to Shizune-San. 'Yeah, that was my job at home.'

Shizune was a bit surprised to hear the word "home" associated with the Sound, but didn't mention it. 'If you stayed with one of our ninja would you be willing to help him out with house work?'

'Sure.'

'Excellent!' The Hokage's assistant clapped her hands in satisfaction. 'Let's go then. Your new home is this way...'

XXX xxx XXX

_Knock knock. _

'Whose there?'

'It's me Naruto-Kun.'

The apartment door opened. 'Hey Shizune-NeeChan. What's up? Have I got a mission?'

'You could say that.'

'Okay. Wanna come in?'

'Thanks.'

Shizune stepped in through the door past Naruto with Tambourine following behind.

'Whose this Shizune-NeeChan?'

'This is Tambourine-San. Tambourine-San, this is Naruto-Kun.'

'The future Hokage of Konoha, believe it!'

'"Future Hokage of Konoha, believe it?" I've heard that before somewhere... Hey! You're the guy who left that story in one of our bases that time, aren't you? The one about the ninja fighting bums?'

'Yeah, I totally wrote that! You read it?' Naruto was grinning with excitement. Shizune giggled. She remembered Naruto telling her and Tsunade about his creative writing exploits.

'Orochimaru-Sama read it aloud! It was so funny! I was struggling not to laugh because I didn't want to get hurt. Sasuke-San looked really pissed.'

'Holy crap, I can't believe the snake-bastard did that. Hang on, you know Sasuke-bastard?'

'That's part of why we're here. Tambourine-San arrived in Konoha today and has been granted permission to stay,' Shizune said as she sat down on the couch.

'Oh, welcome to Konoha Tam-Chan!'

'Thanks.' The girl took a seat next to Shizune, who added,

'Welcome back, actually. Tambourine-San was born here but has been living with the Sound ninja until their break up.'

'EH! Tam-Chan's from the Sound village! Can she be trusted here?'

'I just said she's been given permission to stay! Weren't you listening?'

'I was so listening!'

'Blonds, I swear!'

'You wound me NeeChan.'

'Oh you crybaby,' Shizune smiled. 'Now listen up Naruto-Kun. Tambourine-San's been given the all clear by T & I but she's still going to be watched by ANBU for a while and she needs a place to stay. There's an apartment room close by you she can live in but I'd like you to keep an eye on her when you're not busy.'

'Okay. Oo, I can show her around to! I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen, Tam-Chan. I bet their ramen is better than any you had in Oto.'

'If you don't mind Naruto-Kun, Tambourine-San is an experienced cleaner, so she can help you with your house work, under supervision of course.' Shizune looked around at the messy apartment.

'I don't have time for house work, NeeChan. I've got training and missions to do.'

'In that case, a cleaner will be very beneficial to you. Are you both happy with this arrangement?'

'It's cool.'

'Okay.'

'Good. Before I go, read this report from T & I, Naruto-Kun.'

... 'Swimming and dish washing? Cool.' ... 'Hey, your name is Tambourine and you came from Sound. Is anyone there called "Flute?"' ... 'Done!'

'Thanks Naruto-Kun. I'd better get back before Tsunade-Sama can look for the sake again.'

'Where did you hide it this time?' Naruto asked handing the report back.

'Most of it's right at the bottom of a huge paper work mountain.' Shizune wore a gleeful expression. 'She'll have to finish it all before she gets one drop! And the pile gets bigger faster than she can work!'

'That's so devious NeeChan!' Naruto crowed. 'You're an evil genius! Where did you put the decoy stash?'

'It's in a concealed curtain pocket.'

'Um, Shizune-San?' Tambourine spoke up. 'Tsunade-Sama was asleep from drinking before you came in.'

'Uh oh. I'd better get back. Bye!'

'See you Shizune-NeeChan!' Naruto and Tambourine waved.

... 'So Tam-Chan, what's it like in Sound? Did you learn any forbidden jutsu there? How's Sasuke doing?'

XXX xxx XXX

'Heya Naruto. What's up?' Choji, Shikamaru and Ino filed into Ichiraku Ramen where Naruto and Tambourine were having dinner.

'Hey guys.' Naruto raised his chopsticks in greeting. 'Me and my new neighbour Tam-Chan are getting dinner.'

'Hi.' Tambourine waved from her stool next to Naruto.

'Hey Tambourine-San. It's been a while. The T & I let you stay?'

'Yeah.'

'T & I? Who is this?' Ino asked sitting down.

'Tam-Chan just moved here from the Sound,' Naruto informed her with a mouthful of ramen. 'Well, she actually used to live here, then she was there as a dish washer. She got my dishes really clean!'

'Don't speak with your mouth full, Naruto. That's gross. So you're from the Sound huh? You don't have one of those awful bows on. One chicken ramen please.'

'I was wearing one before, but it would give me away,' Tambourine murmured. 'I'll have to convert mine into a hair ribbon or something.'

'How can you stand to wear something so atrocious?'

'I don't think it looks bad. And it is good for holding up my pants.'

'What's holding them up now? Is that toilet paper?'

'From my bathroom!' Naruto supplied. 'It's some of the nice orange scented stuff from that toilet block with the aquarium.'

Team 10 shared a collective sweat-drop.

'I like wearing stuff that smells like orange,' Tambourine said. 'The laundry stuff I used was scentless so the ninja wouldn't be tracked by smell. Anyway, I also like my bow because it reminds me of my old home. Even if the Sound ninja did bad stuff like taking civilians prisoner, and Orochimaru-Sama was scary, and I was kidnapped from here in the first place, the Hidden Sound Village was my home for years, and things have changed so fast. I really want to have something from there to keep.'

Ino sighed. 'Well if you insist on keeping it, I'll have to help you make it more fashionable and not practically screaming "Sound Ninja". We'll turn it into hair ribbons for each day of the week in different colors! And get you a proper belt as well, and...'

'I wonder if anyone else from Sound will come here? How much room is there in your apartment building Naruto-San?'

XXX xxx XXX

What do you think? Is this too fast paced? Too much dialouge? Thanks for reading! Tell me if you want to see Tambourine again and I'll slip her into another fic somewhere.


End file.
